warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wild Path
See Also Allegiances for Elements of Betrayal Prophecy Fire, Water, and Earth will save the clan and rebirth the world. Chapter 1 "Hurry!" Leafpool moaned. "Push, hard and fast!" Silverleaf yowled. Leafpool hurried and pushed as long as she could. Silverleaf handed the kits to warriors nearby. "Lick their belly and rub their chest gently!" Silverleaf franticly hurried. Leafpool moaned again. "Are we done?" she mewed pleadingly Silverleaf investigated for a short moment. "Looks like it." "You have...3 kits. Now the other two, Whitekit and Oakkit will have friends!" Silverleaf purred jokingly. "May I name them?" Leafpool mewed weakly. "Sure. But after that, get some rest. You'll need it." Silverleaf meowed. "Icestorm!" Leafpool yowled. "Get over here!" Icestorm entered the medicine den to see his beloved mate. "They're lovely" he purred. "Name them." Leafpool purred "Alright then. I'll name this one. You'll name that one, and we'll name this one together." Icestorm mewed while nudging his muzzle gently towards the kits. "Okay. Then..this one will be Icekit." Leafpool meowed. "Well, Bluestar is near death. I think we can arrange that." Icestorm purred. "How about..Rainfrost?" "Hey! What happened to -kit? Alright, anyways, let's stick with frost. This one looks lovely. She's going to be special. I know it." Leafpool mewed. "Frost.." Icestorm wandered. "Heart! Frostheart! Lovely isn't it?" Leafpool meowed with excitement. "Sure. As long as you think so." Icestorm replied while licking her ears. "I have to go and arrange patrols. See you later." Leafpool looked at the tiny kit in the corner of the den, eyes closed, as small as a mouse. "This one..will be Dapplefrost" Leafpool glanced at every kit wonderfully. Chapter 2 The kits slowly opened their eyes. Frostkit glanced around the room and squabbled to her mother to drink some milk. Icekit scrambled to Frostkit's side and shoved her slightly away, tustling for the milk. "They have opened their eyes." Leafpool mewed gently, half asleep. Silverleaf padded in and glanced at Leafpool, "You need to get some rest." Leafpool opened her mouth to argue, but then relaxed and closed her eyes shut. Warning. This is a prophecy from the future, containing warrior names. Fire was scorching upon the forest, bringing down the strongest of the trees. Frostheart was yelling upon the death of many warriors. Frostmoon let out a horrifying shriek and a glow as strong as the moon surrounded their ashed fur. Suddenly, Frostheart leaped out into the flames. Many warriors, apprentices, and elders were horrified. Icestorm prepared himself to leap into the flames, following his daughter. His cry echoed upon the burning trees. Leafpool dragged out Icestorm in the scruff with tears in her eyes. The flames withered, slowing down. Frostmoon twitched her paws and jumped into the flames, where Frostheart had once been. Even more uproar was about to this. Some of the warriors fled, while others stayed and watch the flame slow down. Rainfrost let out a deep sigh, and the flames were gone. Frostmoon and Frostheart lay barely alive, heart pulsing slightly. Frostheart opened her eyes, and her pelt glowed as bright as the morning sun. Her slightly burnt and ash-colored pelt was once in her beautiful blue-gray fur. The warriors returned, realizing the fire is gone. '' Leafpool shook herself awake. Sweat was running from her sleek fur. The small kits jumped back at the loud shriek Leafpool had made. Silverleaf walked into the nursery, carrying some herbs in her mouth. "Leafpool, I must talk to you." Silverleaf mewed. A frustrated, worried, and sad look burst into Silverleaf's eyes. Chapter 3 Leafpool acknowledged this and padded outside the nursery, gleaming at her kits. "What is it?" Silverleaf muttered something deep in her breath. "I have received a new omen from Starclan.: She took a deep sigh and opened her jaws to speak again, "Fire. water. and earth will save the clan and rebirth the world." "What does this have to do with my kits?" Leafpool meowed protectively. "I have four kits, not one." "One must die.." Silverleaf growled quietly. Leafpool had already drawn her lips back in a snarl, and unsheathed her claws. Silverleaf remained calm, "Do not start a battle. For your own safety, don't tell anyone about this." Leafpool got in an attacking position, but stood back up. "Alright" The kits automatically flew into Leafpool, tackling her. "I'm Tigerstar! Grr!" Icekit mewed through laughter. Leafpool couldn't resist to purr in amusement, but her eyes saddened as she realized one of these kits must die. She noticed during the kits angled her, their dull teeth clenching onto her fur, that these kits were glowing, sort of. ''What? It's leaf-bare! There is no glow at all! What is this? And why doesn't Dapplekit have anything on her? Leafpool shook the thought away, but realized that Rainkit was uncomfortably hot, and Icekit oddly cold. Leafpool was gently and slowly trying to slide the kits off, but the kits grasped on. Leafpool sighed and glanced at Silverleaf. Silverleaf purred in amusement and carried her marigold to the medicine den. Leafpool opened her jaws lazily, "Go to the elders, they will tell you stories." The kits bounced all the way to the elders den. Leafpool closed her eyes, in a nice sunny area and soon fell to sleep. The clouds were misty, the sky smelt foul. A dark shape appeared from the shadows. As soon as Leafpool caught the dark pelt from the sunlight, she knew it was Tigerstar. The dark brown tabby tom's shape appeared, with reinforced claws and sharp teeth. Tigerstar's claws grew longer and longer. The dark tom muttered something Leafpool could not hear. Suddenly, his lips snarled back and he leaped up at Leafpool. A scowl muffle came from Leafpool's mouth. Leafpool tried to force Tigerstar off with her hind legs, but it was no use because of Tigerstar's major weight against her. Tigerstar pushed Leafpool down once more and opened his jaws to reveal his large sharp teeth, he reached for her throbbing, bleeding throat. Chapter 4 Leafpool screeched, "No!" The dark thought vanished. Leafpool was sweating, she looked into the sunny breezy world. She shook herself awake. I don't want to be visited anymore! Not anymore! '' Icestorm padded to her, "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing, I'm just worried about the upcoming leaf-bare." Leafpool mewed. Icestorm's eyes were worried and concerned. "It's nothing!" Leafpool insisted. Something muffled and unheard came up. Brambleclaw fixed his eyes on a waterfall near Thunderclan territory. He saw the tiny body flinging out. "No!" Leafpool screeched, running as fast as she could. But Brambleclaw was faster, he ran to the rocky edge and dug his teeth into Rainkit's leg. Rainkit let out a screech of pain, but allowed Brambleclaw to continue. Leafpool padded to Rainkit, anger and relief in her eyes. "Do not ever go near that waterfall again! You will hurt yourself and I will ki-- "Leafpool, relax, would you rather Rainkit die?" Squirrelflight mewed. Leafpool sighed and dragged Rainkit back to the nursery. She let out a big yawn and her eyes sleepily blinked. ''No! I can't go to sleep! She thought. She shook herself awake, no matter how sleepy she was, she remained awake. But a cold mist took over her, and she closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed. Chapter 5 It was a beautiful field fulled of flowers. The sunlight was glowing with a nice warm breeze. She stepped onto the flowers carefully, with her gentle flowing paws. What is this place? A sweet scent came, and she heard pawsteps coming forward from the soft clumped pieces of flowers. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear and smell. "Who are you? Speak for yourself! I know you're here!" "A death will come very soon, the forest will no longer live if they mustn't fulfill their destinies." She couldn't tell if she was dreaming, or wandering far off from the forest. "Leafpool, you must listen to me. Follow the things I say. Many will break your heart, but for the sakes of the forest." The scent vanished, and the sun suddenly disappeared. An owl hooted. There was a rustling sound coming from the rich flowers--now long dried grass. The beautiful songbirds now were gone. Leafpool spotted a black and white figure under the bushes, and the scent of badgers overwhelmed her. "There must be more than one" The figures slowly rose and she saw a group of badgers. More than all the four clans combined. "N-No!" Leafpool stammered The badgers unsheathed their claws. These badgers seemed to be well-steadied. Instead of the clumsy creatures back in the well known forest. One badger who had unusually long claws swiped forward for Leafpool's flank. She ducked and leaped out in alarm. She unsheathed her claws, finally, and clawed the badger's muzzle. Another badger yowled and ran her claws on Leafpool's small, plump belly. Leafpool stumbled back and lay still. The badgers growled in violence and disappeared into the mist.